Laid-open publication DE 10 44 122 A discloses a cold compressor with a horizontally flanged-on electric motor which, in the closed version, comprises a flange component for connecting the compressor to the electric motor. The compressor housing has a hub-like extension for receiving the driveshaft and for receiving a centrically arranged extension of the flange component, so that centering of the flange component takes place while the latter is being inserted. Centering of the compressor with respect to the electric motor is to take place by means of a further annular step formed concentrically to the centric extension. In this case, floating ring shaft sealing is dispensed with, since some leakage is tolerated or is desired. Moreover, a bore is provided in the flange component in order to feed lubricant from the electric motor to the interior of the compressor housing.